


最后，不会变糟

by high_spirits



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 不知道什么乱七八糟的时间线上，拖拖拉拉告白的故事





	最后，不会变糟

**Author's Note:**

> 补着鹰眼v4的漫画的时候突然决定短打这么一篇，里面的鹰眼真的太可爱了，可爱到了总想给他写点什么  
> 漫画看的不多，如果有什么问题请见谅  
> 斜体字的都是鹰眼的心理活动，但全文还是采用了第三人称

_被打，摔倒，而后站立。_

_这是复仇者的日常。_

_受伤，受轻伤，受重伤。_

_这也是复仇者的日常。_

_但复仇者的日常里从来不包括从斯塔克大厦上坠落和鹰眼的英勇牺牲！_

_这糟糕透顶。_

Clint在坠落，在高速流动的气体之间倒立地头晕目眩，隐隐约约记得在坠落之前所有的复仇者们都腾不开手。

没有人会注意到鹰眼的消失。

没有人会在意着鹰眼的消失。

远远地能听到某个大家伙的怒吼，就连Clint都能感觉得到自己的耳朵还嗡嗡作响。

_哈！自作自受！最好那个在我飞行器后面丢手榴的家伙也在那个大家伙的旁边！_

巨大的震动快速地靠近着Clint，然后下坠结束了，头晕目眩结束了，震动也结束了。

绿巨人就这么一手打碎了玻璃撑在里面的地板上，一手拎着Clint的衣服。

“谢了！”

大家伙哼了一声，热乎乎的鼻息喷到Clint的脸上。

“Stupid Qupid! ”

“嘿！Banner博士难道没教过你‘谢谢’后面应该接的是‘不客气’吗？”

回应他的依旧是一声闷哼。

Hulk开始甩手，他听到了摇摇晃晃的Clint说着些肮脏的咒骂，“坐好。”

Hulk熟练地将Clint扔到自己的背后，Clint熟练地抱住Hulk的脖子，迎接第二次的下落。

_所以我为什么要熟练这个？_

伴随着一声巨响，Hulk稳稳地落到地面以下五厘米的坑里(刚砸出来的)。它也没有空闲放下背后的那只小鸟，就开始对着一路蚂蚁一般密密麻麻的杂兵大手一挥。Clint熟练地在降落后站在Hulk的肩上，从身后的箭筒里取出并不知道什么功能的箭向空中飞过来的杂兵射去。

很幸运，是粘合箭。

_所以……我为什么会熟练这个？！_

※

轰轰烈烈终会归于沉寂，把这些总是卷土重来的反派抓住，复仇者又一次获得了胜利。

Tony在计划着庆祝胜利的派对，Thor则一直嚷嚷着吃烤肉，而Clint现在只想回到自己的公寓里把今天的电视剧看完，于是他便伸了个懒腰，猫着腰准备从喧闹之中溜走。

“你不能走。”一个人突然抓住了他的手臂，回头一看，是Burce，“你必须接受治疗。”

“这没什么，我受过更重的。”Clint试着甩开对方的手，但班纳没有一丝松开的意思。

“你必须接受治疗。”

Burce只是以平稳的语气重复了一遍。

Burce只是个科学家，他从来都没有Hullk那样孔武有力，对于受过训练的间谍来说，真的用力甩开并不是做不到，但对着Burce真诚的目光后他就是做不到。

两人大眼瞪小眼了仿佛一个世纪之久，Clint感觉花光了他一年份的耐心，对面的人依旧神色不变。

“好吧好吧，我只在这里呆一个晚上。”

Burce因为这句保证露出了温和的笑容，这种纯粹的信任让Clint其实做着“半夜溜走”打算的内心备受谴责。

Burce松开了手，对方手心残留的温度转瞬即逝，Clint甚至于有了想要挽留那个粗糙手掌的想法。

他觉得不应该这么早放开，但这是为什么？

班纳很细致认真的给他做了检查，甚至于在Clint裸露着上半身的时候都带着科学的目光探究着腹肌间的伤口。

他觉得应该发生些其他什么的，但这是为什么？

最后，Clint身上绑满了绷带和纱布，被班纳送回了大厦里Clint的房间，班纳叮嘱了几句后，沉默了几秒便走了出去。

“所以，为什么会这样？”

“因为他在乎你。”Natasha的声音从天花板上飘下来，把Clint吓得从床上蹦了起来。

_他妈是怎么进来的？_

_唉，这不是理所当然的吗……_

“所以，找我是有什么事情？”Clint挠了挠已经乱成鸟窝的金发，重新躺了下去。

“为了你的感情问题，”Natasha顿了一下，“还有我们所有人的情绪问题。”

“嘿！怎么我的感情问题会关乎到所有人？”

“所有人都看出来了，包括你，包括他，但是这么久你们谁都没往前迈一步， **我们都很急** 。”

“我可从没见过你着急的样子。”

Natasha当然不会着急，甚至于对于Clint现在轻佻的调侃连眉毛都不会皱一下。

“Clint，你不能吊着对方，一起压抑自己，你总是这样不会有麻烦，那对方呢，今天他乱了方寸没有事，谁又能保证以后不会搞砸？”

“Nat,Nat,”Clint又开始揉起了鸟窝似的金发，“你知道的，我总会把一切搞糟的。”

“那就试着不要去搞得那么糟。”

“我也不会说那些真心话，你知道，我，我最后说出来的都是一坨屎。”

“你可以试着写信，别把屎说出来。”

“我……”

“够了，”Natasha挑了挑眉毛，这可不是什么好的征兆，“你必须解决，这是命令。”红发在Clint的眼前一甩，整个人仿佛就这么凭空消失了。

这下子，Clint可没有什么闲情逸致在床上躺着考虑怎么半夜溜出去看电视剧了。

感情问题，这种事上，他逃的比谁都快。

_写信，好的，写信，至少现在还有这么一个主意。_

Clint坐到了桌子前，他也没住过几回，就这么胡乱地翻着抽屉凑了笔和纸，然后提笔于纸面写下了第一行文字。

※

Clint用笔尖反复敲打着纸面，最后还是将写了没几行的纸揉成一团，远远地扔向垃圾桶。

百发百中的神射手并没有扔进去，因为垃圾桶已经塞满了纸团。

_全世界最糟糕的主意！_

Clint从来不是浪漫的诗人，就连表达自己的想法都不能从有限的词汇里找到合适的词，他拉开了门，决定出去找找有什么可以帮忙的，类似于词典或者电子设备。

像这样正经的目的，在走到餐厅的时候已经成为了吃个三明治犒劳一下自己。

“呃……”

Clint的低语在空旷的餐厅里回响，里面唯一的人——Burce Banner拿着杯子望向了他，似乎也是刚倒了些什么坐了下来。

Clint从冰箱里取了个三明治坐在了他的对面。

_靠着坐，很尴尬，隔着老远坐，也很尴尬。_

沉默着嚼了几口，实在受不了这么微妙的气氛的Clint开了口:“Burce。”

“嗯？”端着热咖啡的班纳抬起了头，眼镜上蒙上了一层水汽。

“你怎么这个点还在这儿？”

“你懂的，科学家都有点熬夜的坏习惯。那你呢，我记得我有叮嘱你早点休息的。”

班纳的语气完全不像是责备，和以往一样温和而平缓，仿佛对于Clint的不听建议习以为常。这倒让Clint听上去很舒服，他不喜欢别人对自己的恶习指手画脚，越多的干预他就会越发的反向行事。

他这么做不是出于故意，有点像条件反射，当然，他知道原因，他总觉得自己和哪儿都格格不入， 没有任何异能的复仇者，混在普通人里的复仇者。

“Nat让我写信，你知道的没人能违背她，”Clint开始烦躁起来，他不知道该怎么说，甚至于憋出来的话还没写出来得多， _好吧，Nat还是提了个好建议_ 。“但是我是马戏团里出来的，我不会拼，不会写，这也不能怪Nat提了糟糕的主意，我除了射箭外什么都不擅长。”

“你并没有，你擅长的多着呢。”Clint急迫地想要问他都擅长些什么，Burce却接着开口了，“你为什么要写信？”

“因为我不擅长说真心话，说出来的总会事与愿违，所以Nat才建议我写信。”

_哈！干得漂亮，Clint！这是你说真心话的第一步！_

_等一下，这都说的是些什么混蛋玩意？_

“有些话不说出来别人也能明白，大家都知道，你很好的，所以……”Burce舔了舔嘴唇，然后端起咖啡喝了一口，“你……准备写给谁？”

Clint又开始焦躁地挠起了鸟窝似的金发，但班纳握住了Clint的双手，缓缓地安置在了桌面，Burce的手覆盖在Clint的手上。

对方手心的温度就和其人一般温和舒适，手心传向手背，这让Clint冷静了下来。

“……我的感情问题挺糟糕的，你可以去问问她们，说不定能用唾沫把我淹死。”

“我知道。”

“我总会把事情搞得一团糟。”

班纳轻笑了两声:“这个Hulk更擅长。”

“乱糟糟二人组？”

两个人同时笑了起来。

_这感觉真棒，感觉都要轻飘飘起来。_

虽然没人，但Clint还是摆足了做坏事的样子，压上桌子，凑到对方的耳畔说道，“现在做什么那个大家伙不会突然跳出来吧。”

“不会。”

班纳的脸色大致上没什么变化， 观察微变不是Clint擅长的领域， 但他看得见的是对方泛红的耳垂。

Clint先是嘴唇划过班纳的嘴唇，对方身体的颤动透过双唇传达过来，然后Clint试着张开嘴，伸出舌头舔过对方带着咖啡滴的嘴唇。

_哇，这些科学家怎么总是喝这种见鬼的黑咖啡，真苦。_

班纳又动了一下，然后也张开了嘴接纳了Clint的舌头，两个人都仿佛是第一次般，磕磕盼盼地纠缠着，更何况Clint撑在桌子上的动作实在难受，很快就退了出来。

_什么都没说，什么都做了。_

“结果而言，还是很糟糕。”Clint苦笑着说。

“那么，以后就由我负责把一切再纠正过来。”

 

end


End file.
